Nicktoons: The Return of the Magophoidbot
Nicktoons Return of the Magophoidbot It started when Professor Calamatous was thinking of an evil plan to get his revenge with the Nicktoons. Then a toybot, some of the Magwu's Oozes, and a piece of morphoid acidently get mix together. As together was created a new villain called the Magophoidbot. As Calamitous got the Evil Syndicate with him, Professor Calamitous and the evil Syndicate began to make clones of each Nicktoons character. So it's up to the Nicktoons characters (with some unexpected guest stars) to save the world. Each character have a mech suit. It will be availible in DS, DSI, XL, 3DS, XL, PS3, Wii, Xbox, and Xbox 360. NOTE: I'm guessing this will be one of our most crazy Nicktoons and other characters crossover chaos. So you can add as many characters as you want. Playable Character: Spongebob Sandy Frankie Jason Jimmy Neutron Timmy Turner (with Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Sparky) Trixie Tang Danny Phantom Sam Tak Sanjay & Craig Megan Hector BOB Missing Link Susan Dr. Cockroach Leonardo Raphael Michaelangelo Donatello Feliciano Vargas Ludwig Sonic Mario Luigi Dipper Pines Mabel Pines The Cat in the Hat Anna Crash Bandicoot (with Aku Aku) Spyro the Dragon (With Sparx) Louie Frankie (The Haunted Hathaway's) Female Veneziano/Itako Vargas Female Ludwig/Monika Wander Sam Cat Winnie the Pooh Tigger Piglet Rabbit Eeyore Fat Albert MushMouth Old Weird Harold Dumb Donald Rudy Bucky Fix-it Felix Vanellope Mike Stages: Bikini Bottom Alliance HQ Retroville Fairy World Amity Park Pupununu Frycade N.Sanity Island Hundred Acre Wood Dragon Realms O-Town Sonic's house Mushroom Kingdom Game Central Station Volcano Island Outer Space The Living Room Area 50 something The Sewer The Toybot Factory Unlockable: Patrick (Bikini Bottom) Rabbids (Alliance HQ) ZIM (Retroville) Mr. Blik (Fairy World) Jenny/XJ-4 (Amity Park) El Tigre (Pupununu) Stimpy (Frycade) Emmet (N.Sanity Island) Gilbert Beilschmidt (Hundred Acre Wood) Wyldstyle (Dragon Realms) Honda Kiku (O-Town) Kunckles (Sonic's house) Princess Peach (Mushroom Kingdom) Wreck-it Ralph (Game Central Station) Vessel of Portentia (Volcano Island) SpongeGlob (Outer Space) Female Alfred Jones/Emily Jones (As an extra unlockable with SpongeGlob) Rocko (Area 50 sometihng) Angelica (The Sewer) Aang (The Living Room) Trainer Red (Pokemon) (The Toybot Factory) Romano (Feliciano's Brother) (Center of Time and Space) GIR (after completing all levels) Female Honda/Honda Sakura (Finish the game with any of the Female Hetalia Characters) Banjo and Kazooie (Beat the game's bosses a second time without dying) Conker the Squirrel (Get all Characters) Elsa (Finish the game with Anna) Female Gilbert/Maria Beilschmidt (Finish the game with Winnie the Pooh) Haruhi Suzumiya (Beat the final boss the first time) Female Romano/Katarina Vargas (Finish the game with Spongebob,Feliciano,and Romano in that order) Alfred F Jones (Finish the Game with all playable characters except the Unlockable ones) Arthur Kirkland (Finish the Game with Alfred) Female Arthur/Alice Kirkland (Finish the game with everyone except Conker on Hard and get 100%.) Mr. Huggles (Enter a cheat code) Bosses: Oozoidbot Patrick (Bikini Bottom) Oozoidbot Rabbids (Alliance HQ) Oozoidbot ZIM (Retroville) Oozoidbot Mr. Blik (Fairy World) Oozoidbot Jenny (Amity Park) Oozoidbot El Tigre (Pupununu) Oozoidbot Stimpy (Frycade) Oozoidbot Emmet (N.Sanity Island) Oozoidbot Gilbert Beilschmidt (Hundred Acre Wood) Oozoidbot Wyldstyle (Dragon Realms) Oozoidbot Honda Kiku (O-Town) Oozoidbot Kunckles (Sonic's house) Oozoidbot Princess Peach (Mushroom Kingdom) Oozoidbot Wreck-it Ralph (Game Central Station) Oozoidbot Aang (The Living Room) Oozoid goo in the Vessel of Portenia (Volcano Island) Gloozulous Maximus (Outer Space) Oozoidbot Rocko (Area 50 something) Oozoidbot Angelica (The Sewer) Oozoidbot Trainer Red (The Toybot Factory) Oozoidbot Romano (Center of Time and Space) Plankton (Bikini Bottom) Sean (Alliance HQ) Beautiful Georgeous (Retroville) Vicky (Fairy World) Vlad Plasmius (Amity Park) Traloc (Pupununu) Noodman (Frycade) Lord Business (N.Sanity Island) Heffalumps and Woozles (Hundred Acre Wood) Dr. Neo Cortex (Dragon Realms) Ripto (O-Town) Dr. Eggman (Sonic's house) Bowser (Mushroom Kingdom) King Candy/Turbo (Game Central Station) Mawgu (Volcano Island) Oozoidbot Female Alfred/Emily Jones (Outer Space) Coverton (Area 50 something) Shredder (The Sewer) Professor Calamitous and The Magophoidbot (The Toybot Factory) Oozoidroids (Amon and Tai Lung) (Center of time and Space) Non-Playable Characters: Squidward Mr. Krabs Gary Bubble Bass Bear Wicket Joe and Bob Alliance Members Cindy Carl Sheen Goddard Libby Jimmy's parents Jorgen Norm the Genie Crocker (cameo in Cutscene 1) Jeera Juju Vendor Tucker Technus (cameo in Cutscene 1) Dash Mr. Dupette Belle Pepper Tyson Chicken Chuck Sqweeps Sta'bi Vornicorn General WR Monger April Tails Amy Cream Cheese Shadows (cameo in Cutscene 1) Chris Yoshi Donkey Kong Koopa Troopa Toad Wiggler Shy Ghost Metal Mario Random Mii Lakitu Honey Queen Princess Diasy Wario Rosilina Soos Grunkle Stan Conrad Sally Batman Benny Vitruvius Basd Cop/Good Cop (cameo in Cutscene 1) Unlockables Costumes: SpongeGar Mermaid man Spongebob Barnacle Boy Patrick Cowboy Alfred F. Jones Cowgirl Emily Jones Army Outfit Conker Next Gen Crash (Crash of the Titans and Mind Over Mutant) Next Gen Spyro (Skylanders) Nicktoons: The Return of the Magophoidbot cutscenes Trivia *You can only play as 2 characters. *The character select will be like the one on Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. *The Oozoidbot boss level will be like the Toybot boss level on Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. *The boss level of each Syndicate member will be the boss level of the Morphoids on Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Category:NICKTOONS